


Neat and Tidy (When I'm Way Up High)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [41]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looks nice from up here,” Barbara says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat and Tidy (When I'm Way Up High)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Barbara/Renee - sigh.
> 
> Takes place during canon in no set time during their on/off again relationship.

Barbara stares out at the grey Gotham skyline from her spot on Renee’s fire escape. A joint balances between her thumb and forefinger and her feet are in Renee’s lap.

“It looks nice from up here,” Barbara says, and leans back, blowing a billow of white smoke in the cool morning air.

Renee nods, sipping her coffee. She doesn’t look at Barbara. “Too bad we know it’s gone to shit down below.”

“Yeah,” Barbara agrees. She closes her eyes and sinks into her chair. She sighs, smoke streaming out in lazy tendrils and dissolving over their city. “It sure has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Manhattan from the Sky" by Kate Voegele


End file.
